Justice meets Stark
by Tesla9
Summary: When Loki and Enchantress team up and put their plan into action their first step is to Transport Elizabeth Stark to the DC universe. What happens when Iron Man's daughter meets the Young Justice team and must find a way to get home before it's to late to save the Avengers? Read to find out. Rated T because I'm paranoid. #Firstsummaryever
1. Chapter 1

Character Profile

Name: Elizabeth Susan Stark

Age:14

Family: Tony Stark(dad), Pepper Stark(mom),Steve Rogers(adopted uncle),Natasha Roumonoff(adopted aunt), Clint Barton(adopted uncle).

Mentor: Unofficialy Black Panther aka Tachalla

Best friends: Susan, John, Tasha, Tash.

Talents/powers: Flying, extremely smart, trained in martial arts and acrobatics, expert with tech.

School: Home schooled since 4th grade.

Appearance: 5'5, slim, light skin, black waist length hair, honey-brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Elizabeth's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and groan, looking at it. 6:45, sighing I get up, grabbing some clothes and dressing. I look into the mirror and sigh, my hair is a rats nest. "Well, better get to work," I mutter, grabbing a brush.

Time Skip

"Yes!" I exclaim, pumping my fist into the air. "Done with school for the day." I glance at my watch, 1:15. Dad should be home soon, assuming he didn't miss a meeting or something. I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV. I flip to the news and see that the Avengers are fighting some lowlife Hydra agents. "Good luck guys, not that you'll need it." I mutter, turning the TV off and heading outside to go read a book on the roof. Yep, the roof. I can fly.

Time Skip

I go to the Kitchen and rummage around for some snacks. I finally find a bad of Doritos and a packet of kool-aid, yeah I might be getting to old to have kool-aid in my mom's point of view but in reality you can never be getting to old to like kool-aid. I make the kool-aid and pretty soon Susan and John show up."Hey El, we just came right here after school so that's why we're here early." Said Susan. I laugh. "It's never to early."

"You got that right, we're always to late." said Tash as he and his twin sister, Tasha, walked up. "How can you two still always be late even though you're home schooled?" Asked Susan. "Because we have a crazy busy life that's why."

Time Skip

(I know I keep doing time skips but bear with me please.)

"And El, takes the lead, followed closely with my very own twin Tash! While John is- oh John has pulled ahead, with Susan struggling to keep up with the others!" Narrates Tasha as we play NFS most wanted on my xbox. Tasha sitting out because I only have four controllers.

John jumps up, "Victory!" He cries. I give a dramatic groan, "I demand a rematch!" I pronounce, the others chuckle and Susan says, "Anyone up for Doritos?" "You bet!" The rest of us reply enthusiastically.

We walk into the kitchen and I pour five cups of kool-aid, setting them on the counter. Taking one I start to lean back on the edge of the counter. Tasha looks behind me and cries out in a panicked voice but I can't tell what she says because at that moment I drop my kool-aid as I fall back through what looks like a teal colored portal.

I fall back, panicked. I look around, taking in my surroundings. I am in an open field not, not that far away there are several people dressed in costumes. One of the people green. Wait a minute, green? Fighting some other people while a weird, slightly creepy looking man with a white, scarred face cackels. Sending shivers down my back, before attacking one of the people in a costume. Wait, white scarred face? All of this I take in quickly before my gaze lands on a bright flash of teal light. Out steps Loki.

A/N El is Elizabeth's nickname. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or the Avenges or anything Dc or Marvel. I only own my Oc's.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

A/N FYI this story's Marvel universe characters are based off of Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes. WHICH I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY RIGHT TO. Ps. Tasha, Tash, John, Susan, and Elizabeth are the characters that I made up in this story. All rights to their respective owners. On to the story...

Chapter Two

My gaze lands on a bright flash of teal light. Out steps Loki.

"Loki?! What in the world are you doing here? In fact, where is here?!" I ask, bewildered. Keep, keep calm. Keep calm. Keep calm! I tell myself. I fly towards Loki, my right hand balled into a fist. I go to punch Loki's chest but he dodges and I just hit his arm.

"You pack a good punch, for a mortal teen." Said Loki. Enchantress and Executioner than stepped out of two teal portals and wall towards me and Loki. "We have a problem. An Asgaurdian one." Stated Enchantress. "I see." Said Loki. He, Enchantress, and Executioner then transported away.

By this time the fight between the people dressed in costumes seems to be near ending. I run over to a nearby tree, climbing it and watching the progress.

The fight soon ended once some more people arrived and I hesitantly fly over to the strangers. I have a feeling they might be able to help...

A/N Sorry for such short chapters so far. I promise to try to make them longer. Please review, like, and or follow. Ta ta!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

The fight soon ended once some more people arrived and Elizabeth hesitantly flew over to the strangers. She had a feeling they might be able to help...

Before Elizabeth reached the gathered strangers Loki, Enchantress, and Executioner step out of three teal portals. The strangers look on with interest, getting into fighting stances just in case.

"I see the mortals of this world have taken care of their foes." Said Enchantress.

"A: Where am I? B: Why did you bring me here?" Elizabeth asked in a now playful voice, "And C: Come on guys, the avengers always beat you guys. I mean do you even know when to quit?" Asked Elizabeth, smirking slightly at the expressions of anger on the three villains faces.

"You are in a different universe of sorts. You see-" Enchantress was cut off as Loki said, "You are outside the cosmic universe itself, helpless to save your precious world. We have sent you here for one simple reason. So you don't get in our way. You see, you'll be to busy trying to save your own mortal skin and that of the mortals on this pathetic little world." Said Loki. Three teal portals then brought three Frost Giants to stand by Loki. "So long." Stated Enchantress. Loki laughed slightly before he, Enchantress, and Executioner disappeared through three more teals portals, leaving Elizabeth to face the Frost Giants.

"Oh crap." Said Elizabeth, looking at the three giant figures.

A/N I know. I know. I promised to make the next chapter longer, I'm sorry. I will try to have a longer chapter out soon though.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

"Oh crap." Said Elizabeth, looking at the three giant figures. She flew up into the air and went to punch one of the giant figures. Before she could punch the Frost Giant however it grabbed her in one hand. It squeezed her, taking the breath from Elizabeth. She gasped, trying to fly up out of the Frost Giants hand but she couldn't break free. Suddenly the people in costumes, who had simply been watching in shock up till now came to help Elizabeth.

A little while later all three Frost Giants were down and Elizabeth and the people who'd helped her were bruised and just slightly bloody. (Remember the Justice League/Young Justice League haven't dealt with Frost Giants ever before so they had a hard time even though the entire Young Justice League, Batman, Flash, and Wonder Woman were fighting the Frost Giants.)

"Thanks for the help. Who are you people?" Asked Elizabeth curiously.

"You're joking, right?" Asked the red headed teen who could run really fast."

"No, I'm not," stated Elizabeth, completely serious.

"We are superhero's, this is Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, Miss Martian, Robin, and KidFlash. They are the Young Justice League. This is Wonder Woman, and Flash, I am Batman. We are part of the Justice League, a group of here's who have come together to fight threats as a team." Said Batman, gesturing towards everyone in turn.

Elizabeth nodded, "So like the Avengers."

"The what?" Asked KidFlash.

"The Avengers, currently comprised of my Dad, aka Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Antman, Wasp, Hulk, Black Panther, Vision, and Captain Marvel. They formed to be a team of superhero's to better fight the villains of the world and sometimes villain of the cosmic universe as well."

"Wait a minute, Captain Marvel? There's a Captain Marvel in the Justice League too. And Thor? Isn't he some Norse mythological god or something?" Asked Robin.

"Yes he is, except he's not a god, while I guess some people call him the god of thunder but he's really just an Asgaurdian." At the confused looks she was given Elizabeth explained, "The Asgaurdians are a race of people, aliens I guess, that are very advanced in technology. Although they do use swords and stuff, that has always puzzled me but I guess they are kinda technologically advanced weapons or something. Anyways, Thor is an Avenger and he has a brother named Loki, he's the one who was talking to me earlier and sent the Frost Giants, the things we just fought, into this universe. And as for Captain Marvel I doubt there's another person like her in the entirety of both our universes. She goes by Miss Marvel too sometimes."

"What you say makes sense considering I have been to your world before." Said Wonder Woman suddenly.

"What? I've never heard about tha- oh yeah that's right. That one time you went missing for a week and came back." Said the Flash. Within the next couple of minutes everyone was talking about how they remembered when Wonder Woman was somehow mysteriously transported to a different universe in which nearly everything that Elizabeth had said lined up except the fact that the Black Panther was on the team. Elizabeth then realized what had happened and said, "Loki and Enchantress they're changing the time line! In fact, I remember learning that Black Panther died I an effort to avenge his father's death and yet I also know that he didn't. I need to get home as soon as possible before Loki and Enchantress kill all the Avengers!"

Elizabeth suddenly felt the weight of what she had to do and what might happen if she couldn't help the Avengers. No, not the Avengers. Her friends, and family. Her father, her adopted aunts and uncles. And also maybe even the X-men and the Fantastic Four and all the other heroes on Earth. At least the Earth she lived on.

Who are kidding? Thought Elizabeth, they're superhero's for crying out loud. They will stop Loki and Enchantress. But Black Panther, Tachalla (Not sure if I spelled his name right) was dead. But he could by brought back. Right? Elizabeth felt a couple tears slip down her face and and she wiped them away. Tachalla... An explosion suddenly erupted and Elizabeth was hurled forward into a tree. All went black.

A/N I actually changed it up a bit and Black Panther is Elizabeth's mentor, not Black Widow. Please review, like, and or comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

"Then the Joker regained consciousness and before anyone could grab him he set off an explosive device and threw it away from him before setting off another explosive devise. KidFlash and Elizabeth were both nocked unconscious. By the time the smoke cleared the Joker was gone and we took both KidFlash and Elizabeth to the Mount Justice med bay before coming here." Stated Batman, finishing his report on what had happened. The gathered Justice League then started to talk about how to handle the current situation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elizabeth slowly woke, she sat up and groaned, gripping her head. She had a bandage rapped around the top of her head. She looked around the room she was in to see the redheaded hero from earlier wake up. He jumped out of bed and unwrapped a bandage on his upper arm. Elizabeth could have sworn she saw a cut on this boys aka KidFlashes arm but there was barley even a scar now. KidFlash saw how she was looking at his arm and said, "I heal quickly." He glanced at his watch before saying,"It's been hours since we got here." Elizabeth nodded and KidFlash asked, "So what's your name beautiful?"

Elizabeth gave the boy a raised eyebrow but was secretly happy that this hero from another universe thought she was beautiful. "My name is Elizabeth Stark. What's yours?"

KidFlash seemed about to answer but then changed why he was going to say. "I'm called KidFlash. I can't tell you my name just in case. You know, the whole secret identity thing?"

"Oh, sorry." Said Elizabeth, raising her hands to her mouth. "I just figured that you might be like the Avengers or Fantastic Four, with your identity known to practically everyone."

KidFlash raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth and asked, "The heroes on your world don't need secret Id's? And who are the Fantastic Four?"

"It's just the Avengers and Fantastic Four who don't have secret Id's. There are other hero's, like Spider-Man, who have secret Id's. And as for who are the Fantastic Four they are a group of people who were in a spacecraft thingy when they were hit with certain stuff that changed their cells. They mainly fight against Doctor Vaung Doom, a man who was also in the spacecraft and who's cellls were changed but he uses his powers and intelligence to be a villain pretty much. The leader of the Fantastic Four is Reed Richards, a scientist. He and the rest of the Fantastic Four, which is comprised of four members of course, are basically heroes." Just then Batman walked in and Elizabeth straightened.

"Elizabeth, your story checks out. For know you are to remain with the Young Justice League until we did a way to get you back to your world."

"Are you joking?! My pretty much adopted uncle and mentor was killed! Loki and Enchantress are going to take out other hero's including my dad and you just say stay put?!"

Batman gave Elizabeth the Batglare but she stayed her ground, eyes barley even widening. KidFlash's eyes shot up in surprise that Elizabeth didn't even flinch when given the famous Batglare. "You need to-" Suddenly Batman stopped and put a hand to his com. "What?" Copy that Superman." Batman turned and said, "There is an unknown energy gathering at the beach of Happy Harbor. I will go check it out along with the Flash. Stay put." Said Batman, his eyes narrowing at Elizabeth before he turned and walked away.

Elizabeth's jaw set. The unknown energy at the place that Batman and the Flash were going to may be Loki and Enchantress coming back. Elizabeth stood, glancing at KidFlash before asking in an all to casual tone, "Where is this Happy Habor beach that Batman spoke of? Could we maybe go there after he and the Flash finish investigating the unknown energy?"

KidFlash raised an eyebrow at Elizabeth. "You really think I'm gonna fall for that? Batman said to stay put and you should stay put. Plus, Batman'd kill you if you went off on your own."

"But I won't be on my own." Said Elizabeth mistchiviously. She then flew as fast as she could out of the med bay and started looking for an exit. KidFlash groaned and raced after her. Batman was going to kill him.

Elizabeth flew up as high as she could, out of reach of the redheaded teen that was chasing after her. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh slightly as she flew out a large doorish thingy that had opened up to reveal a boy with a large red S on his t-shirt. Elizabeth then saw a sing that said Happy Harbor and turned around, flying back to the beach she'd passed as she exited the mountain she and KidFlash had been in.

A/N I didn't know how to end this chapter so I just ended it here. Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. My grandma and some of my aunts came to visit for a while and I didn't have time to update. Also, do you guys think Sif should be in this or not? Please let me know cause I need to know before I can do another chapter. Thanks!

Ps. Please follow and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

A/N I am SO SORRY I haven't updated in forever. At first I got a major case of writers block and then I went on a trip for a week and forgot my mini iPad at home and then when I got home I was crazy busy. *sigh* So goes life. But don't worry I made this chapter longer than usual and I would make it longer but it's almost 2AM and I need to get up really early so yeah, sorry this chapter isn't longer. Hope you enjoy.

"Once we have sent the girl to the alternate world we must act quickly to defeat the Avengers. Iron Man will be particularly mad with us for sending his daughter to an alternate world but hopefully he will focus on getting her back more than he will focus on trying to defeat us. We will start with killing Black Pan-" Loki suddenly stopped as he became aware of someone spying on him and Enchantress. Loki spotted Sif and both Loki and Enchantress moved to attack.

Sif quickly pulled out her sword and jumped into the air, aiming for Enchantress. Sif hit Enchantress on the head with the flat of her blade and the Asguardian woman fell to the ground unconscious with a small, non-life threatening, cut on her head. Loki used his staff to blast Sif back onto the ground. Sif called for Heimdall to open the bifrost and just as Loki was about to attack Sif she disappeared, transported by the Bifrost.

"Are you well?" Asked Heimdall

"Yes I am, but Thor may soon not be well. We must warn him that Loki plans something for Earth and that he plans to kill the Avengers. Starting with Black Panther I believe. We must also warn Iron Man that his daughter is in danger. Loki plans to send her to an alternate world. Him and the Enchantress."

"Not that I doubt you Sif, but how did you come by this information?" Asked Heimdall.

"I was following Enchantress, knowing she was going to meet up with Loki and had planned on calling Thor and the Warriors Three to help me defeat Loki and Enchantress. However I then heard them begin to plan and spied on them until Loki spotted me. Now, I must go to Earth to warn Thor and the Avengers." Heimdall nodded and used the Bifrost to send Sif to Earth.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Elizabeth flew to the beach to find that indeed, both Batman and Flash were there. KidFlash sped up as Elizabeth landed and Batman turned to glare at Elizabeth for disobeying a direct and very firm order. Two teal portals materialized, Enchantress stepped out of one. Before even the Flash could move Executioner stepped out of one as well. He was carrying an unconscious Sif.

Elizabeth flew toward Eexcutioner while Flash and KidFlash sped toward Enchantress. Batman came at Executioner as well. Elizabeth flew ahead of Batman, punching Executioner in the arm to make him drop Sif. He barley felt the punch, he'd gone toe-to-toe with the Hulk and a teenage girls punch was nothing to him. He whirled his large ax at Batman who ducked. Executioner threw Sif into Elizabeth, nocking the air out of her.

Enchantress dodged the Flash and KidFlash's attempts to punch her by transporting herself to different places all over the beach. She was in one place for a moment but then as soon as either of the heroes got close she disappeared in a green portal and reappeared somewhere else. As soon as Executioner threw Sif into Elizabeth Enchantress and Executioner disappeared into teal portals.

Batman helped Elizabeth roll Sif off of her and the Asgaurdian awoke. At the sight of Batman, Flash, KidFlash and Elizabeth Sif's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Who are these strange mortals Elizabeth, daughter of Stark?" Asked Sif.

"These are heroes of another world outside of the cosmos. This is an alternate Earth you could say, and these heroes are called Batman, Flash, and KidFlash. Batman and Flash are part of a group of heroes similar to the Avengers." Explained Elizabeth, motioning to each hero in turn as she said their names.

"I see, are there possibly Asgaurdians here in this place?" Asked Sif.

"No, there aren't. Lady Sif why did Loki and Enchantress bring you here?"

"Because I had found out about Loki and the Enchantress' plans and so I went to Earth to warn the Avengers but when I got to Earth via the Bifrost I met Executioner, Enchantress, and Loki. The Avengers were unaware of the fight that went on between me and the villains because Loki had sent several Ice Giants to New York City to distract the Avengers. I expect that Heimdall will find out something's wrong if he somehow wasn't affected by Loki and Enchantress changing the time stream. I believe he was however affected. Thought I hope he isn't."

"Why weren't you affected? As a matter of fact, why wasn't I affected?" Inquired Elizabeth, curiously. Then she got it. "My grandfather! Howard Stark. He said he was somehow transported to an alternate world and that he wrote a book about alternate worlds and transportation to them. My dad made me get it on my phone a couple years ago and I have my phone on me right now."

"Hold up. Who is this woman Elizabeth? And why did your enemies bring her here?" Asked Flash.

"They brought me here because I found out their plan. As for who I am, I am lady Sif, a warrior of Asguard and a frequent fighting companion to the warriors three." Said Sif. (I don't know that much about either Marvel or Dc but I know enough... I think...)

"Yep, that totally explains who you are." Said KF sarcastically.

"She's a friend of Thor and is a brave and powerful warrior." Explained Elizabeth. Just as KidFlash was nodding in slightly faked understandment as Wonder Woman walked over from Mount Justice.

"The League should meet with lady Sif to discuss our options." Said Wonder Woman after everything was explained to her.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"So basically anyone who is transported from one world to another of the time stream is altered from the world they transported from then they remember both the altered and original course of events but if brought back from the world they transported from they will forget either the altered or main course of events. Which set of events they remember are based on whether or not the time stream changed back to it's original course or not." Concluded Batman. He looked at Elizabeth and asked, "Your grandfather was an excpert on stuff like this?"

"He was a genius. And he also spent most of his life studying different stuff like that to put in his book." Stated Elizabeth, not a sliver of doubt in her voice. Batman nodded and he had Elizabeth go talk with the young justice team while he brought Sif to the watchtower to meet with the Justice League and decide how to proceed.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"So... What are your guys' names again?" Asked Elizabeth awkwardly. She was currently sitting on the couch in the living room area of Mount Justice with the entire Young Justice team in a rather awkward silence.

The team each gave their superhero names. M'gann saying hers in a friendly, cheerful tone of voice, and Superboy saying his in a neutral voice.

KidFlash, who had not yet said his name said, "I'm KidFlash."

Elizabeth smiled slightly, "The way you say your hero name kinda reminds me of how Captain Jack Harkness says his in BBC's doctor who show." Feeling like she should say something else Elizabeth said, "I'm a Whovian by the way. Whovians are pretty much nerds about doctor who."

"I'm a Whovian too." Said Artemis, and so the discussion began...

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Over the next hour and a half Elizabeth and the team quickly became friends. Currently they were playing kemps. Elizabeth looked at the four three's in the her hand and scratched her shoulder. "Kemps!" Said Artemis, who was Elizabeth's teammate.

"What's the score?" Wally asked Megan, who was sitting out of the game and keeping score because she didn't know how to play Kemps and the group of teenagers didn't have an even amount of people.

"The score is now, Aqualad and Superboy have KEM, Robin and KidFlash have KEMP, and Artemis and Elizabeth have KEMP." Stated M'gann. She then dealt out the cards and Elizabeth looked at her cards, an eight, two tens, and a jack. Megan flipped six cards there was an ace, a ten, two fives, a four, and a three. Elizabeth went to pick up the ten but Aqualad got it and exchanged it with a two. At the same time Artemis picked up the four and switched it with a seven. The six cards were eventually put off to the side and six more were flipped, and then discarded and Six more were flipped, and so on until Artemis scratched her shoulder. "Stop kemps!" Called out Wally triumphantly. (The team has told Elizabeth their names by now seeing as how A they all got permission, except for Robin of course, and B Elizabeth wouldn't divulge they're secret identities.) At the same time, if not a split second earlier Superboy called out kemps. The score was now a three way tie. Megan shuffled and dealt out cards again and the next round began...

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Batman, Canary, and Sif zeta tubed to Mount Justice to hear a yelled, "Kemps!" From the kitchen. Sif, Batman, and Canary walked into the kitchen to see Artemis and Elizabeth high-fiving as Megan said, "And the winners are Artemis and Elizabeth. With the others tied for second."

Canary smiled just slightly. She was glad that Elizabeth was adjusting as well as she was to the current state of things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, DC, Doctor Who, or anything at all really except my own ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Chapter Seven

"Stay put?! I'm supposed to stay put while you guys figure out how to get both me and lady Sif back to our Earth!?" Asked Elizabeth, exasperated.

"Yes. Stay put. The Justice League and lady Sif will figure out how to get you and lady Sif back to your earth. Meanwhile, if you pass some training exercises you will join the Young Justice team."

"But-" Elizabeth stopped as she was given the batglare. She decided that Batman was probably right and she should let the Justice League and lady Sift figure everything out. After all, they have more experience. In fighting, not in alternate universe travel. Do you know that for sure? Stop talking to yourself Elizabeth! Out loud Elizabeth said, "Fine." Batman nodded and Elizabeth headed to the room she was currently staying in, keeping her face composed and unreadable. Dispite the fact that she was in turmoil and loss at the death of Tachalla (Black Panther).

"Elizabeth, do you wanna talk about it?" Asked Meggan.

"Talk about what?" Asked Elizabeth, trying hard to keep her voice nonchalant.

"I don't mean to intrude but without trying I can feel your sadness and sense of loss."

"I don't really wanna talk about it. Plus, I'll be fine in an hour or so. I just need a bit of time alone."

Meggan nodded and went to go hang out with the rest of the team. Explaining to them that Elizabeth wanted to be alone.

Once Elizabeth reached her room she closed the door and slid to the floor, letting the tears come.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Elizabeth was sitting at the counter in the kitchen of the cave, panting and covered in sweat. She was reading her grandfathers book on alternate universe travel and drinking a cup of ice water. She had passed all but one of the training tests and then had spent the next two hours training. Elizabeth looked up at Artemis and Megan as they walked in.

"Hi guys." Said Elizabeth

"Hi, do you wanna go shopping with me and Artemis for some clothes for you?" Asked Meggan in her usual, bubbly go-happy tone.

"Sure but the thing is, I don't really have any money except a ten dollar bill in my pocket."

"That's perfectly fine. We can use League money. We got the go-ahead from Canary and she gave us 100 bucks to get clothes." Said Artemis.

Elizabeth nodded and the three girls zeta tubed to central city and headed to the mall.

Upon reaching the mall the three girls went to Jcpenny's and got two pairs of shorts, a pair of jeans, a pair of grey sweats, a red tank top, four plain teeshirts, one long sleeved shirt, and the other essentials (such as a toothbrush, deodorant, bra's etc.).

#~#~#~##~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~

Elizabeth, Artemis, and Meggan were currently walking towards the food circuit of the mall to grab a quick bite to eat and drink. Elizabeth suddenly stopped and let out a gasp. Meggan and Artemis turned to see what was wrong and saw Elizabeth smiling broadly.

"What is it Elizabeth?" Asked Artemis.

"It's Tevanna tea! I thought you guys might not have it on your Earth but you do." Meggan and Artemis gave blank stares and Elizabeth asked, "Have you gust never had Teavanna tea before?" Both girls shook their heads. "Okay that's it. I'm takeout guys there." Stated Elizabeth and she pulled Artemis and Meggan towards the Teavanna outlet in the mall, explaining about how good Teavanna tea is and what the best kinds are.

"This is delicious!" Exclaimed Meggan as she tried a sample of flowering pineapple blooming white tea. Artemis nodded in agreement as she drank a sample of youthful wild orange blossom tea blend. In the end the three girls got both the tea's Meggan Artemis tried and three honey spoons.

The trio walked out of the Teavanna store chatting and laughing and got smoothies before heading back to Mount Justice. By the time they reached Mount Justice it was late and they all headed to bed.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Elizabeth woke up as the alarm on her phone went off and she quickly got up and dressed before opening a coke and starting to research and train...

Meggan woke and walked to Elizabeth's room to find it empty. She headed to the training room to find Elizabeth reading and writing notes while sitting in the corner of the room. Elizabeth looked up and greeted Meggan distractedly and Meggan could tell that Elizabeth was busy so she went to the kitchen to make some cookies.

#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#

Elizabeth was in the kitchen with Meggan and she was helping make cookies when Robin, Artemis, and Wally came in. Artemis and Wally were arguing which they seemed to do often. To often to not like each other. Thought Elizabeth. Artemis then got very frustrated at Wally and grabbed the nearest thing to her, an egg, and threw it at him. Not even Wally's super speed saved him from getting hit by the egg.

"Oh, it's on now." He said and he rushed to grab the flour. He used his super speed to run past Artemis and pour it all over her. Elizabeth took a scoop of cookie batter, which she was stirring, and formed it into a snowball-like shape and threw it at Wally in payback for getting both Artemis, the cookie batter, and Elizabeth floury. The cookie batter hit Wally square in the face and he dashed towards the carton of eggs laying out on the counter and grabbed them as Robin grabbed some melted chocolate chips which had been sitting in the micro wave.

Both Robin and Wally tossed eggs and melted chocolate chips at Artemis and Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Artemis grew back cookie dough at Wally and Robin. Meggan set up a mental link between her, Artemis, and Elizabeth and they formed a battle plan. Meanwhile Superboy joined in the food fight, helping Wally and Robin.

"Elizabeth, now" said Meggan mentally and Elizabeth rushed for the fridge while Meggan and Artemis payed down cover fire for her. Elizabeth grabbed a carton of eggs, some milk, and some sour cream. Giving the milk and sour cream to Meggan, who immediately got to work. Elizabeth joined Artemis in throwing egg after egg at the boys and when Meggan was ready she gave both Elizabeth and Artemis a quart of orange juice and a bowl of a sourcream/milk/flour concoction. The girls charged.

Elizabeth ran towards Superboy and doused him with orange juice then went over to Wally and scooped out handfuls of the concoction Meggan had made and threw them at Wally. Elizabeth was suddenly covered in cottage chesse and she turned to see Robin behind her holding an empty container of cottage cheese. Elizabeth threw the rest of the milk/sourcream/flour stuff at him and ran to get more ammo from the kitchen.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Canary walked into Mount Justice to see chaos. There were splatters of eggs, sourcream, and other foods all over the place. As Canary surveyed the mess. Robin suddenly flipped over her and then jumped up into a vent just before a combination of ketchup, flour, torn bread, and cottage chesse covered Canary and where Robin had stood a moment before. Canary turned to see Elizabeth, who winced and said, "Sorry Canary." A cackle came from the vent Robin had entered and Elizabeth turned and said, "You're dead, birdbrain." In a playful, if not competitive tone of voice. Elizabeth launched egg after egg at Robin who jumped out of the vent.

Both Elizabeth and Robin seemed to only just fully realize that Canary was there and they both winced, looking at Canary. Just then Wally, Superboy, Meggan, and Artemis sped in, each covered in food and throwing food at each other. They all stopped once they saw Canary whose arms were folded, a small, amused smile playing across her lips.

A/N Sorry this chapter wasn't really good at all. I was in a rush. Also, I probably won't be updating this in a bit over a week cause. I'm going on a trip with my some of my family and I probably won't be able to update. Sorry. And also thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I went on a trip and it was longer than expected and then my great grandma died and I went to the funeral which was in another state and I didn't have a chance to update and then I started school and now I have to wait for my sister to write a funny or humourus part in my story because I'm not nearly as good as she usually is at writing lighthearted stories. I think lighthearted isn't the right word but it is the best word I can think of right now so yeah... also I made a bit of a big change to what I was orignally planning for this fanfic. IMPORTANT I do not yet know if I will follow the Agents of Shield storyline. Probably not. I am just adding Coulson's team, mostly just Skye, (or rather Daisy but Skye for now) because it is late and I don't want to come up with a new character right now but I need a computery character in this story and Skye and Coulson's team work perfectly for this I think. Please review telling me what you thought of the chapter.

Chapter Eight

The day Elizabeth disappeared

"So you have no idea where Loki and Enchantress transported Elizabeth?" Asked Tony.

"That is correct sir." Replied Jarvis.

"So the only thing we know about Elizabeth's dissapearance is that it was Loki and Enchantress who transported her somewhere." Said Tony, fuming and conserned for his daughter but knowing the only way to find her was by trying to stay calm. Stay. Calm. Stay. Calm. Tony told himself. It didn''t work and he slammed his fist down onto the counter in frustraion. How dare Loki take his daughter.

Steve then came in and said, "Tony, we've found Loki and Enchantress. They're meeting with Doctor Doom. He's on an island not far from here."

"Good, let's head out. Now." Said Tony, muttering something under his breath that Steve couldn't hear. It sounded like something about Loki and a blackhole. Steve shook his head at that and they headed out. Elizabeth was almost like a niece to him and he didn't want her to get hurt. She was just a kid. Granted an extremly smart 14 year-old kid who could fly but still just a kid.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Six minutes till Elizabeth disappears

Skye -Hacker/computer genius/Shield consultant person that works with Shield Agent Phil Coulson starting on two weeks now- typed on her computer. She was looking for any signs of Matthew Erickson. An inhanced induvisiual who was using his power, blasting fire out of his hands, as a weapon to help him kill and steal.

Five minutes till Elizabeth disappears

Skye busily typed on her computer. She glanced up at an Asgaurdian crystal thingy that was sitting out where Fitz/Simmons had been studying it. It pulsed, glowing slightly as it had been doing ever since they found it in the hotel room Mathew Erickson had been staying in while he was in New York. Coulson's team had tracked him to Pennsylvania. Skye found Mathew Erickson. He was sighted in the background of a picture that someone took and posted on Facebook. He was entering a hotel. Skye hacked into the hotel security and found a record of him paying for two nights at the hotel. Skye got up and went to go tell Coulson that she'd located Mathew Erickson.

32 seconds before Elizabeth disappears

Skye tracked Mathew Erickson using the hotel security camera's as he headed down a flight of stairs.

21 seconds till Elizabeth disappears

Mathew Erickson reached the first floor and headed for the lobby. "Guys, our guy is about to enter the lobby." Said Skye.

Skye sat and watched ,via the security camera in the hotel lobby, as Ward and May tried to put an inhibitor for Mathew Erickson's powers on him. The inhibitor was, of course, made by Fitz/Simmons.

0 seconds till Elizabeth disappears

Skye suddenly looked up as the Asgaurdian crystal thingy pulsed and grew brighter. Far brighter. Skye's computer suddenly went nuts and so did all the other tech in a six foot radius. The glow faded in a matter of seconds and the tech that had gone haywire went back to normal. Skye raised an eyebrow and went to go tell Fitz/Simmons what had just happened.

A/N Worthy of a review?


	10. Chapter 10

UPDATE!

Okay, so I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in like, over a month. At first I just kind of forgot about this story and then by the time I remembered to work on this story it was to late because my cousin is getting married next week and I'm going to go help get ready for the wedding but I won't be able to do school while helping get ready for the wedding so I have had to do two weeks worth of school in six days so I didn't have time to update and I am heading out to go help get ready for my cousin's wedding tomorrow. I probably won't be able to update for about two weeks at the least because I will be helping with the wedding and I am also suffering from Post Tramatic Stress, the Supernatural fan kind of Post Tramatic Stress. Why? While as soon as season 11 of Supernatural came out on Netflix I watched it, for the first time, in three days. I just finished it and, while... After the end of the second to last episode I went into shock. I'm not kidding. So then I watched the last episode and now... Well, let's just say I miss the apocalypse. I was thrilled to see Luci come back but I perfer Mark Pelligrino or Jared Padalecki as Luci, not Misha Collins. Don't get me wrong, it was great to see Misha pick up the act of Luci but he showed me Luci's bad side and I got mad because of Crowley. I'm rambling/ babbling aren't I? Well whatever. I mean usually watching supernatural helps cheer me up or at least helps make me feel better about life in general but this time? I mean, I am like... I mean... It's like... I... and Chuck... Amara... Crowley... The Winchester boys... Curse you Supernatural writers! Thank you for giving the world such a great, heartbreaking/wonderful/terrible/amazing story. I... and... but... Chuck... Kevin... Kevin! Charlie, Bobby, Rufus... Bobby... Sam... Dean... Stupid men of letters! I mean like, Kalek! Storms curse you, you stupid men of letters! I... but... and... Hannah... Castiel... Luci...

Well, at least Metty(What I call Metatron) was able to redeem himself.

*Sob* Kevin! Meg! Bobby! Rufus! Charlie!

Why?! I mean like... and... but... I mean... come on... please... like... but... I mean... like... *Sigh* You know?

 **Ps. For those of you who don't understand a word of what I wrote above I am a fangirl and I obsess over fictional people and am able to empathize with a couple universes full of fictional characters. I am sorry for rambling but I mean... I am really messed up right now after watching the season finale of Supernatural. And for those of you who totally get what I'm going through thank you for understanding. I sincerley hope you are able to understand what I meant to write up above but could not put into words.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I am the worst. I lost motivation and didn't really know how to continue this story plus I started writing about eight different stories at once which I will post eventually, thought probably not until this summer at least. I still don't really know how to continue but I figured that I should update since it's Christmas. However, since this story doesn't take place in the winter I won't be doing a seasonal chapter. I will however post a Christmas one-shot or short story about the young justice team. Again, I am really sorry for not updating for a the past couple months. So here is a Christmas present of sorts even though I should've had another couple chapters out by now if I wasn't the worst person in the world when it comes to updating. I promise to have another chapter out on New Years Eve and another on New Years day though they will probably suck. I will however, do my best. Also, this chapter will probably totally suck because I wrote it on the 22nd only three day before Christmas and I was rushing when wrote it. However, I am at my older sisters house and the Wifi is spotty at best and so I can't even use my computer to write this chapter so I have to use my sister's computer. Because hers actually connects to the Wifi her while mine doesn't. Anyways, I am at my older sisters house and I don't really have time to write and stuff, plus it's Christmas sooo... yeah. But when I get back home I will write more. Anyways, here's a long overdue chapter. I hope it isn't to bad and again, I'm sorry.**

Chapter Nine

Wally sped into the kitchen."We're done." He said.

He and the others had been ordered to clean up everything by a very amused Canary. The group of teens hadn't felt rushed and had messed around a bit while cleaning until Canary said that Batman would come to the cave eventually and that they better clean quickly. Which, at the mention of Batman, made the young hero's clean quickly. Wally had sped around the cave, scrubbing the wall where he could reach and moping and sweeping the floor. Robin had gone into the vents and cleaned up the small mess inside. M'gann wiped down the higher part of the walls that Wally couldn't reach. Superboy, Artemis, and Elizabeth had cleaned the rest and Wally and Robin joined them once they finished their respective jobs.

Now, about two hours later, the entire cave was clean and sparkling. A fresh batch of cookies was coming out of the oven. Wally grinned as he saw the cookies and quickly devoured twelve of them. The others laughed and each had a couple, leaving most of them for the speedster. Elizabeth chatted with the other team members for a bit before they each went to take showers.

Elizabeth got out of the shower and quickly changed. When she came out of her room the others were gathered in the training area. Elizabeth smiled and walked up to Wally, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Wally, can you come over here? I've got an idea." Whispered Elizabeth.

Wally nodded and the two walked to the opposite side of the training room.

"So, what is it?" Asked Wally.

Elizabeth smiled and began to explain.

After three minutes of planning the two headed over to the others, grinning.

"What are you up to Wally?" Asked Robin, seeing the speedsters grin.

"Nothing." He said innocently. Robin gave him a suspicious look but let the matter drop as Canary walked in to begin training.

"All right everyone. Today we are going to be training with Sif. She is pretty skilled in combat and has expressed an interest in training with you guys. For training we will start with everyone facing Sif one at a time. Artemis, you go first.

* * *

 **A/N I took a break from writing this to go see rouge one with my family and I just got back and... *cries* I cried a lot and my parents actually got worried for me and it is the best movie I have ever seen. I am not exagreating. I loved it and I am crying right right now. Help. I intended to work on this chapter more today but... This is the ONLY time I have ever gotten home from the theatre and not talked about the movie much with anyone and just say down and started to watch something to cheer myself up. Rouge One was wonderful and is the best Star Wars movie yet. I am in love with it and I am crying. So many feels...Please help...Is it wrong that I kind of enjoy the feels? Whatever, I'm a fangirl and we are all insane and should be proud of that. But the feels...Help...I'm going to go watch the Avengers to cheer myself up now. Some Loki might cheer me up...**

* * *

Eventually Elizabeth's turn came and she got into a fighting stance, waiting for Sif to attack. When she did not, Elizabeth charged. She kicked towards Sif's chest but Sif dodged, twirling and kicking Elizabeth in the gut. Elizabeth flew back as she was hit with asguardian strength. Elizabeth flew upwards and then dived, body-slamming Sif. Sif was pushed to the ground but flipped upwards and sent a punch Elizabeth's way. Elizabeth ducked and kicked her legs out, kicking Sif's shins. Sif recovered quickly and punched Elizabeth backwards.

Elizabeth was thrown backwards into the air but stopped herself and flew back at Sif. She brought her body up, kicking at Sif. The asguardian brought her shield up. Elizabeth hit the shield at full speed. Dropping to the ground Elizabeth groaned and the training area they were on flashed and said, winner, Sif.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sif, helping Elizabeth up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just hit that shield a bit to hard."

"I see. I apologize. I am not accustomed to sparring with the people of midgaurd. Perhaps I should have cut back on my strength a bit." Said Sif.

"No, it's fine. I need to get used to fighting opponents with Asguardian strength anyways." Said Elizabeth.

"I see. How much training have you had before today?" Asked Sif.

"Not much. I have been training hard since I got here however." Replied Elizabeth.

"I see. You are skilled for one who has not received much previous training." Sif seemed to consider something for a moment before asking, "Would you like me to train you until we get back to our dimension?"

Elizabeth felt a thrill of excitement. "That would be awesome!" She said. Excited to have the chance to train with an asguardian that Thor so often spoke highly of. Wally cleared his throat and said, "So are we going to continue or can I go get a snack?"

"Shut up, Baywatch. We've barely trained. It's your turn to train with Sif or are you too scared?" Asked Artemis.

Wally sped onto the training mat at once as she said that and began to spar with Sif. Artemis watched them train, a satisfied smile on her lips.

About an hour later Wally and Artemis were sparring and Elizabeth motioned for Robin, M'gann, and Superboy to come over.

"What is it?" Asked Superboy.

"I think Wally and Artemis would make a great couple. We really need to get them together." Said Elizabeth.

"That's just what I was thinking!" Said M'gann excitedly. Robin and Superboy agreed and the four began to plan.

By the time Wally and Artemis had finished sparring they had come up with a plan.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or Marvel, only my OC's. It's called Fanfiction for a reason.**

 **A/N I know, it was a weak ending. Sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Thanks for reviewing Daughter of Ironman06 and thanks as well to the guest who reviewed. And, in answer to said review, Elizabeth does have a sense of humor but it isn't quite like her dad's because I'm not quite sure how to write that but I will try. Merry Christmas! Or Happy Hanukkah! (Whichever you celebrate) Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n I'm so sorry I just didn't get the motivation to write this chapter and was completely stumped until now. So, here's chapter ten. Ps. Sorry it's not very long, I'll try to make the next one longer.**

Chapter Ten

 _Previously..._

 _Steve came in and said, "Tony, we've found Loki and Enchantress. They're meeting with Doctor Doom. He's on an island not far from here."_

 _"Good, let's head out._ _Said Tony._ _Now."_

Tony listened as Cap began to lay out the plan. Once he was finished the quinjet had reached it's destination. "Got it?" Asked Cap.

"Yeah, you said we should attack."

"Yes, but we need to go in with a pl-" But Tony was already flying out of the quinjet and entering the building that Loki, Enchantress, and Dr. Doom were in.

Tony flew threw the window, guns blazing. He easily defeated a robot and flew, full speed, towards Loki as Cap and the other avengers joined the fight. Tony blasted the god of mischief, sending him flying backwards, onto the ground. Loki got up and dusted himself off and said "Ah I see you've-" he cut off as he was slammed into the wall by Tony.

"Where is Elizabeth?" He demanded, his eyes blazing. Loki just smirked. "At the moment? I have no idea. Perhaps reading a book, or fighting for her life."

Tony glared at Loki. Then he noticed that his teammates needed help. He headed off to join the fight. Tony and the other avengers managed to defeat the veritable army of robots. Unfortunately Loki, Enchantress, and Dr. Doom escaped. As they headed back to the Avengers mansion Steve began to lecture him about how you shouldn't dive into a situation without a plan. Tony waited it out and then made eye contact with Steve.

"I need to find Elizabeth. Loki said she might be in danger. I need to find my little girl." He said his voice shaking slightly.

Steve nodded, his gaze softening. "I get it. We'll find her Tony, I promise." Steve said reassuringly. Tony nodded and the discussion turned to lighter topics as the others joined in. Tony wondered where Elizabeth could be.

* * *

Heimdall had waited for Sif to return and, after a day with no news of Sif, he went to Midgard, concerned for the well being of his fellow Asguardian. He was now telling the story of her disappearance to the Avengers, mainly Thor. When Jarvis announced, "Sir, agent Coulson is here to see Thor. He wishes to speak to him."

"Not now Jarvis." Tony said, impatiently.

"Sir, he says he has acquired a crystal that seems to be Asguardian. It sent out some sort of pulse at the exact time Elizabeth disappeared."

Tony looked at the door. "Send him in."

A moment later Coulson entered with the rest of his team, minus Ward. The Avengers greeted Coulson and his team and introductions were made before they got down to business.

Heimdall explained Sif's disappearance to Coulson who perked up as he mentioned Sif heading to earth to warn the Avengers.

"What time did she leave?" Asked Coulson.

"Around three-o'clock in Midguard time. Why do you ask?" Heimdal asked.

"Because, at three-eleven, the crystal glowed and made all the electric devices near it fritz out. It did the same thing when Elizabeth disappeared." Coulson informed them.

Thor, who seemed to be in deep thought, asked, "How did you come into possession of this crystal?"

"We found it in the hotel room of an enhanced that has been going around killing people." Said Coulson.

Thor nodded. "Was it green?" He asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Asked Coulson.

"Because, if my brother sent Elizabeth through a portal to another world, which I assume he did otherwise she would have found a way to contact us by now, there is a type of crystal on Asgaurd that glows, sending out pulses of energy that makes any form of technology in within a six foot radius nonfunctional, it only happens when someone creates a portal to another world. The farther away the portal reaches the brighter it glows." Said Thor.

"How bright was it glowing when it activated?" Asked Tony.

Coulson looked at Skye inquisitively. "Very bright. Like, supernova bright." Said Skye.

Thor looked up at Hiemdall. "Have any been stolen or reported missing recently?"

"Yes." Said Heimdall. "One of the crystals was spotted on earth, the thief managed to hide it before we could find him."

"So, a magic crystal was stolen from Asgard that senses when people make portals to other worlds. Why would anyone steal something like that and how did Mathew Erickson, the enhanced guy we were after, get ahold of it?" Asked Skye.

"I do not know. But I believe that Loki sent Elizabeth and most likely Sif as well, to another world. Heimdall, can you find them?" Asked Thor.

"I already looked for Sif. I could not find her. But I will go to Asgard and search for her and Elizabeth." Heimdall said. Thor thanked Heimdall and he left, leaving Coulson's team and the Avengers to talk more about the crystal. It also gave Hank (Antman) time to talk with Fitz/Simmons at length. Catching up on each others lives and discussing sciencey stuff as the three were friends, Hank having met the two shield agents when they were at shield academy and having become fast friends with the two.

Janet (Wasp) meanwhile, was having fun watching Skye try to hack Jarvis, making a bet with Clint on whether or not Skye could do it. She did. Janet handed a very satisfied Clint twenty bucks, fake scowling. Tony was not very happy, but was impressed. He and Skye talked for a while, discussing ways the to improve both Jarvis and Skye's hacking technique.

 **A/N I'm doing a DC universe based chapter next. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking with me even though this hasn't been updated in forever. TTFN!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or DC, only my oc and plot.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice or Earths Mighiest Heores neither show would have been cancled._**

 **A/N I am so sorry. I am literally the worst person in the world when it comes to updates and I have been so lazy. I actually had this chapter ready in the spring but just didn't feel it was quite right and so edited it a few times and then I thought I posted this chapter but I didn't and I was finally got out of my writers block for this story and started to work on the next chapter when I realized I hadn't posted this chapter, so I went back and did one final edit of this chapter and now here it is. I way overdue chapter. I honestly have no good excuse except laziness and a lack of motivation on my part. I am the worst person in the world. I will have at least one more chapter out before 2018. I promise. Five's honor. If you have stuck with me this far, then thank you so much. I greatly appreciate it. And without further adue, I give you, chapter 11.**

Chapter 11

As the days passed, filled with training and reading, Elizabeth felt the stress build up inside her. She spent an entire day at Star labs once, trying to find a way back home, but couldn't. She practiced every morning with Sif and joined in the sparring sessions with Black Canary. Each night she went to bed exhausted. Elizabeth did enjoy her time with the team and she bonded with Sif, but she still couldn't find a way back home and every time the team got a new mission a member of the Justice League told her she wasn't ready and should stay at the cave.

It was all driving her insane. So, one night when the team was away on a mission, Elizabeth decided to go out and patrol Happy Harbor. She strolled through the streets until she reached the less reputable part of town. She took to the sky, walking over rooftops on occasion, until she saw a shady looking man standing out in front of an alley. She dropped to the roof of the building of the alley and, trying her best not to be seen, watched the man for a while. She had a bad feeling about the man and so kept watching him for a good half hour until another person showed up and the two walked into the alley. Elizabeth saw the first man give some money to the other, who took it and gave the other a pack of something.

She narrowed her eyes and silently flew down. The two men didn't notice her until she kicked one in the head. The man dropped to the ground and she landed, giving the other a solid punch to the gut. He stumbled back and pulled a gun out. Elizabeth kicked it out of his hand and the man let out a small curse before pulling a knife out and facing her. Elizabeth had to jump back to avoid the knife. The man charged but Elizabeth dodged easily, her adrenaline kicking in at the same time as Sif's training did. As she dodged she grabbed the man's wrist and twisted, kicking at his knee's. The man dropped, the knife falling from his hand. Elizabeth smashed her knee into his face and spun, kicking the man backwards as he fell. She wondered why the other hadn't attacked yet and walked towards him. She knelt by his side and saw the blood on the back of his head. She hadn't kicked him _that_ hard had she? It then occurred to Elizabeth that she was used to sparring with people with superpowers and pretty nice pain endurance, especially Robin. And that she was getting trained by an Asgaurdian warrior. Of course she'd underestimated her strength.

"Oops." She muttered. She felt at the guys head, checking the severity of the injury. For a head wound it wasn't to bad. The man would be fine. Maybe a concussion, but that was better than death or brain damage.

Elizabeth stood and flew up to the rooftops, looking for anymore trouble. She stopped a mugger who barley seemed to know which side of the gun to point away from himself and told him to be a better person because, honestly, it was pathetic. She stopped a few more lowlifes and it was beggining to get late.

Elizabeth was just considering calling it a night when she saw the drug dealer from before heading towards an apartment building, hand to his head. She jumped off the roof she was on, flying over the man and following him. He looked around a few times, but never up, so it was easy enough. Elizabeth watched as he climbed up a fire escape and took out a key, unlocking the window to what was probably his apartment.

She landed lightly on the fire escape and watched silently from the shadows as the man bandaged his head and took some pain killers. The man sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Elizabeth flew through the open window and landed directly behind the man, tapping his shoulder. The man jumped.

"Hi." She said casually. "Thought I recognized you. I was wondering if we could talk."

The man grabbed his gun on Elizabeth a moment later and she silently cursed herself for forgetting about it. She held up her hands calmingly.

"Please, I just want to talk."

"Who are you?!" Demanded the man.

"My name's Elizabeth. I saw some person kick your head earlier in an alley and went to get help but by the time I found someone willing to help you were gone. I saw you walking down the street and wanted to see if you were okay.

"Oh really?" asked the man incredulously, taking in Elizabeth's arm, which had a long gash running along her arm from a knife.

Elizabeth, sighed. "Not really, I'm actually the one who kicked you." Before the man could react Elizabeth tackled him. He got out one shot that just barley knicked her arm before she hit and he lost his grip on his gun. Elizabeth punched the man a few times until he was barely conscious and she tied him to a chair, giving him some more painkillers and cleaning up his face. She then began to bandage her arm up. It hurt, but wasn't life threatening.

Once the man was fully alert again Elizabeth clapped her hands together.

"Alright, I know you're part of a drug cartel. That means you might know where the next drug deal is going down. Although you might not cause you don't seem very important."

The man just glared at her. She sighed and sat down opposite him. "Listen buddy. I am not in a good mood. I'm stranded here in this universe and I can't get back to my family who is in danger. I'm running on about 9 hours of sleep in the last three days together and I'm not used to that. I'm exhausted and don't have much patience so just talk other wise I **will** start breaking bones."

The man stared. "Different universe?"

"Yep." Replied Elizabeth, popping the p. "Now, drug deal?" She questioned, cracking her knuckles.

The man gulped "There's a big drug deal going down tonight. At the docks down near the water front, east side."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you." She turned as the someone banged on the door.

"Police! Open up!"

"And, that's my cue to leave." She said, jumping out the window and flying to the docks.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

When Kaldur and the rest of the team got back from their mission there was a note on the counter saying Elizabeth had gone out and was planning to patrol Happy Harbor for most of the night. Not that it need much patrolling, Happy harbor was pretty quite crime wise, but that didn't mean there wasn't still crime.

"Aqualad! Come look at the news. The police got an anonymous tip that a drug deal was going down at the docks. The media is showing footage of it and Elizabeth's there." Said Artemis.

Kaldur saw the news and watched for a minute. Kobra himself wasn't there but lots of his goons were there. **Lots.** Kaldur cursed. "We need to get there. Fast."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Elizabeth narrowly avoided another bullet and punched a man square in the jaw, knocking him out. She took cover behind a building and glanced at her shoulder. The police had helped her bandage it up and she had kept fighting but after getting shot again, this time the bullet didn't just graze her but hit her shoulder, compared with that long but shallow cut she'd gotten earlier her left arm was useless. Her shoulder screamed with pain and she was getting tired. She took a moment to catch her breath then dove back into the fray. Man, these guys had a lot of guns.

Kaldur sped up on his motorcycle, the others close behind. Except Wally of course, who'd been at the fight mere seconds after he was told about it. Wally sped from one point to another, knocking out goons and dodging bullets. Elizabeth kicked the gun out of the hand of a goon and proceeded to knock him unconscious but Kaldur could tell she was hurt. He and the others joined in and soon the situation was taken care of.

Kaldur walked over to Elizabeth and she gave him a smile.

"Thanks for coming it to help. How'd the mission go?"

"It went fine. We had a few problems but nothing to major. You're shot, we need to get you fixed up." Said Kaldur.

"I'm fine, the police patched me up."Said Elizabeth, very clearly lying about the fine part.

"You should not have gone out alone." Said Kaldur sternly.

Elizabeth gave him a, _you too? really?_ look and Kaldur sighed.

"I get why you did it Elizabeth and I don't blame you, not really. I am simply worried."

Elizabeth nodded. "Well, I'm not hurt that bad. When I got shot it took me a bit to realize it, I was so hyped up on adrenaline. When I realized I'd been shot I actually went into shock for a while." She said, embarrassed.

Kaldur gave a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Let's get back to the cave."

Elizabeth nodded and hopped onto Artemis' motorcycle, driving off.

"Hey!" Yelled Artemis.

"Ah, it's fine, Kid flash can just carry you back!" Called back Elizabeth.

Artemis looked at Wally. "Uh-uh."

"It would get you back faster. Or would you prefer to walk?" Asked M'gann.

Artemis sighed. "Fine."

Elizabeth sent a grin M'gann's way and the martian returned said grin as she flew next to Elizabeth back to the cave.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Once she reached the cave, Elizabeth made a beline for the med bay, hoping to avoid...to late. Red Tornado stood in the doorway, blocking the way.

"Elizabeth. You should not have gone out by yourself. You could have been killed and you defied a direct order to not go on missions with the team."

"I didn't go on a mission with the team. I just went out patrolling Happy Harbor. So technically I didn't do anything I was told not to do." Said Elizabeth.

"You still could have been hurt. You should not have gone out by yourself."

"I'll remember that." Said Elizabeth. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm kinda sore and I need to patch myself up. Plus, I'm pretty tired so please just leave the lectures for tomorrow." With that Elizabeth pushed past Red Tornado and into the med bay. Red Tornado left and Elizabeth began to tend to her wounds. Not long after, Canary walked in.

"Want some help Elizabeth?"

"Sure." Replied Elizabeth. She let Canary replace the bandage on her shoulder and clean her other wounds, staring into space. She idly wondered what her dad would be doing at the moment. Two more superheroes had died in the 9 days she'd been in gone. Wolverine, though he wasn't a full time Avenger, and Spiderman. Peter had been a good friend and Elizabeth felt his loss keenly. She felt a dread building up inside her and had been having trouble sleeping. She could tell that she'd been having bad dreams but couldn't remember them, though she did have quite a few good dreams as well. But most were about her family and friends and left her feeling more homesick than anything else.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth felt a strange tugging at the back of her mind. She swore she had remembered one of her dreams. A dead body, a dark figure standing in the shadows, a woman watching her from afar, then something about watching a star wars movie...

"Elizabeth?"

Someone was talking to her. Elizabeth was snapped out of her thoughts.

Canary stood there, concern evident on her face. "Are you alright Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, sorry, just lost in thought." Replied Elizabeth. She stood, "While, I better go get some sleep. Night Canary."

"Goodnight Elizabeth." Said Canary.

Elizabeth nodded and left the room. She was so tired she didn't bother saying goodnight to the team, simply heading to her room and crashing.

 **Please review. *puppy eyes***


	14. Chapter 14

**Important Author's note: Tier is male, just thought I should specify that before you read the chapter as mysister got confused cause for some rason she thought Tier was female. Anyways, I promised a chapter before 2018 and techinically it is 11:54 where I am so techinicallly I succeded. Anyways, I wrote most of this for the first hour before I did a slight edit and now I am posting the chapter. Anyways, here it is. Tomorrow I will come back and fix any grammatical errors in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

Elizabeth saw Tachalla fighting the man who had killed his father. He fought and fought. He was of course, good, but the fight was doomed to end in dissaster from the begininning. Tachalla died. Elizabeth tried to close her eyes, to turn her head. But she stayed still, transfixed with horror. "Tachalla!" Elizabeth ran to him and...and...

As she went through her day Elizabeth felt something was off. Hadn't she just been reading a book? No, that was wrong. She had been holding Tachallaa, crying. Wait, that had been a dream. Yes, she had had a bad dream and woke up early and read a book. Elizabeth, gripped by a sudden urge to make sure Tachalla was okay, went to Avengers mansion, She walked in to be greeted by a terrible sight. The entryway was wrecked and Wasp lay on the floor, a fatal gash in her head.

"Janet!" Elizabeth quickly checked her friend for a pulse. No. No, no, no, no. Elizabeth ran through the halls, searching for the other Avengers. She found them fighting Loki and some others. Elizabeth saw Tony, lying motionless on the floor. "Dad!" She ran to him, he was dead. She heard herself scream and her eyes widened as the room and everyone in it went from solid to an almost translusent light, her sourrandings becoming a vast, sandy dune, a purple sky above. A dark figure that seemed more solid stood in the corner of the translusent room, watching her. Elizabeth looked around again. This wasn't real. With that realization came another. She was dreaming. She calmed and began to walk purposely toward the dark firgure, intedning to find some answers. The figure turned and walked briskly in the opposite direction and Elizabeth quickend her pace. Another person suddenly topped a sand dune and seemed to acces the situation, then he threw a throwing star towards the man Elizabeth was chasing. The man dodged the throwing star and, a moment later, vanished into a dark hole in the air. Elizabeth turned to see the man who had thrown the throwing star approaching, his posture cautious and puzzled.

"What in the world is-" Elizabeth felt a very uncomfartable tug in her gut and her throat constricted as she felt an intense pain that quickly vanished as everything snapped back into focus, then changed.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Tier-far El-kai felt a sudden wave of negative emotion. It wasn't enough to bring someone into the Realm of Dreams, but it was strong, and growing steadily. He followed the slight tug in his mind to the dream of a girl. He saw her kneeling by a man's side, tears streaming down her face as she screamed. The man was dead. Tier was about to make the girl's dream change. She could not enter, it would be to dangerous. But it was to late, she began to solidify. But, as soon as she solidified she calmed. The girl's scream died down she began to come more into focus, more solid, and Tier gave a sigh of relief. She would enter her dream now. She didn't. If anything, she grew more solid.

Tier stepped back, confused. How was she entering Rod? She wasn't filled with enough emotion anymore. The fear and sadness in had retreated and she was calm, if confused. It was then that Tier saw him. A man, clad in a dark cloak. How had he missed him before? A fools mistake. Tier stepped toward the figure, who was obviously fully centered in Rod. The girl stood as well, though she didn't see Tier as her eyes were fixed on the man in the cloak. The man turned and began to walk away, the girl following. Something was off about him. Tier went with his instinct and ran after him, getting his clayja and throwing it at the man, along with his throwng star. The man dodged the throwing star and went through a traveling rift. But not before the tracker Tier had thrown had attached itself to the man's cloak.

The girl turned to Tier. She was obviously about to ask a load of questions, just as he had many to ask her. 'How are you still in the Realm of Dreams' being at the forefront, but his time was running out, and the Sylak would be here soon.

"What in the world is-" she was cut off as Tier sent her back into her dreams, though he sent her to a much more pleasant one this time. He gave a sigh of relief as the girl went, thankful he had gotten the girl out in time.

Tier looked down at his tracker. It was time to start the hunt.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Elizabeth woke and got dressed, favoring her left arm and shoulder. She was lost in thought. She had had a bad dream, she was sure of it. But she couldn't remember it for the life of her. She shook it off as she went to get breakfast. Unfortuanatly, Batman intervened.

"Elizabeth, debrief. Now."

Elizabeth sighed, mentally preparing herself for a lecture, and started.

"So, how was the talk with Batman?" Asked M'gann as Elizabeth walked into the living room, looking exhausted.

"Terrible. I have never recieved such a sound lecture in my life. And trust me, I've been on the recieving end of quite a few of those." Replied Elizabeth wryly.

"And what did you do to get those lectures?" Asked M'gann curiously.

"Well, when I was 8 me and Peter, he's pretty much like my older brother, decided to prank my Dad. We got Jarvis' help and painted all his suits bright pink." Said Elizabeth, grinning at the memory. Then, she remembered that Peter was dead and she straightened.

"Anyways, I gotta go practice." She said, walking out of the room and brutally crushing any thought of Tachalla, Peter, or Logan.

As she entered the gym she ran into Sif.

"Elizabeth, I was just on my way to speak to you. We need to talk about the events of last night."

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a groan. "You too?"

"I do not intend to lecture you Elizabeth, I simply wish to know how you preformed in battle, and why you did not invite me to battle beside you." Said Sif.

Elizabeth blinked. "...Oh." Said Elizabeth, nonplused.

"Well, you need not fear me trying to stop you from testing yourself against criminals if that is what you were worried about. However it would have been wise to bring back up. No matter, next time I shall go with you. I shall lighten your training due to your injuries but you must still be focused and work hard. I will need your help to take down Loki and Enchantress."

" _You_ need _my_ help?" Asked Elizabeth encredusously.

"Yes. Loki sent you here for a reason, just as he sent me. I do not yet know what kind of threat you pose, but I do know that I will need your help to take Loki down. Now, let us get to work."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

 **Marvel Universe: Earth**

"He's leaving now." Said Natasha into her com, sipping her coffee and watching covertly as Mathew Erikson paid his bill and left the resturant.

"Copy that." Clint started the car he was in and followed Mathew Erikson to the guy's hotel. "Okay, he's staying at Starset Inn, corner of 5th and Hill street." Clint smirked. "They named a street after agent Hill."

"I don't think that's the reason for the name." said Natasha dryly.

"Cut the chatter. Heimdall couldn't see this guy, we don't know why, but if Heimdall can't see him, we have to be prepared for anything." Tony's voice was tight, and Clint sobered as he thought of Elizabeth. It had been 9 days since she went missing and Tony had become scary focused on work. It was literallly all he did. He was also consumming far more caffiene than usual to keep his body working. Clint was sure that wasn't healthy. Clint walked up to the front desk got the room nuber of Mathew Erikson, and was just about to knock on the door, when he heard a scream from inside.


End file.
